Infrared thermography will be employed in conjunction with microwave and acoustic heating to investigate both the diagnostic detection of malignant tumors in rats and the relationship between observable thermographic surface effects and tumor type and location. Emphasis will be placed on optimizing detection parameters using both photographic and computer-aided image analysis. In particular, excitation frequency will be employed as a variable to enhance differential tumor heating for early detection. The rationale for this work is based upon recent work obtained by Thompson, Simpson and Caulfield at the University of South Carolina which shows that because of inherent preferential tumor energy absorption, thermographic observability is greatly enhanced by in situ tumor selective heating.